


you're walking meadows in my mind

by Dresupi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Magic, Sex Magic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He was infuriating.Stephen Strange.He kept showing up and pissing her off.  And at the worst times too.It was almost like he was asking for it.  Like he…likedit or something.





	you're walking meadows in my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).
  * Inspired by [incredulously incredible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646491) by [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi). 



> A rewrite of a scene from my Tasertricks fic [incredulously incredible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12646491). (If you like Tasertricks, I suggest you check that one out too!) 
> 
> This is an alternate rewrite of a scene that frankly, contained a lot of sexual tension. I wanted to pursue that and this fic is the result. <3 
> 
> This is for Meilan_Firaga, for her inspiring comment on the aforementioned scene! (Happy holidays, and I hope you like this! It got WAY out of hand!)

Welcoming an entire planet’s worth of refugees was tiring.  Especially when they were Asgardians.  Especially when there were known intergalactic fugitives on board their ship.  

 _Extra_ especially when there were Hulks. Hulks that contained her two-years-gone father trapped somewhere in his fractured psyche.    

Suffice it to say, Darcy’s nerves were one-hundred-percent shot.  Which left her with zero chill and even less patience when she heard the familiar crackle of raw magic in the air.  

Rounding on the cause of the intrusion, she narrowed her eyes at the man who’d just appeared.  

“Stephen.  To what do I owe the pleasure? This is a long way from New York.” Darcy mused, swiftly bypassing his usual repartée. It was all very back-and-forth.  Sam-and-Diane (but not the romantic part).  She didn’t want to get into it. She had neither the time nor the patience for Doctor Strange today.      

“Ms. Lewis…” He barely bowed his head in greeting.  “I see you are welcoming some… new arrivals…”    

“Refugees.  The big dudes already knew they were coming, Darling-Face.”  

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but barrelled forward.  “If can be frank…”  

“Dude, you can be whoever you want to be.  Frank. John. Paul… the list is endless, but it doesn’t matter, because no matter who you pick, you won’t be here bothering me any longer, so… ” She snapped her fingers rapidly as if to say, ‘get on with it, wind-bag’.

He shot her a look before continuing.  “Ms. Lewis.  I simply would like to be informed the next time you welcome a known _threat_ onto our planet.”  

The passive aggression was strong with this one.

“Right.  In addition to my other duties, informing the _Grand_ _Magician_ …” She wiggled her fingers in front of her.

“Master Sorcerer…” he corrected her.  

She rolled her eyes.  “Right.  In addition to _everything else_ I do on a daily basis, I will absolutely add informing _you_ to the list.  Informing some doctor-turned-Harry Potter is definitely on my agenda from now on.”  

“ _Loki_ is a person of interest to me…”  He hissed, pointing his finger in Loki’s direction. It _would_ be the God of Mischief’s timely arrival on Earth that brought Stephen snapping, crackling, and popping into the middle of her rodeo to fuck things up.  

If she didn’t know better, she’d say he had the hots for Thor’s brother.  But she kind of knew better.    

Darcy smirked. “Look dude.  I know he’s hot and everything, but your thirst is showing.”  

Stephen chuckled darkly.  “It’s all very cute, Ms. Lewis.   _Until_ he tries to take over the earth again.  He’s put all of us in danger before.  What’s to say there won’t be a repeat?”  

“As I recall, Steve-o… you weren’t interested in the safety of this planet until a few years ago.  As _I_ recall, you had your head too far up your own ass to even do your damn job and operate on Colonel James Rhodes.  You were worried he’d mess with your batting average, amiright, or am I wrong?”  

He stammered a little in his response. “I was…in a different mindset back then, I’ll admit --”  

“So, while you were wiping your ass with one hundred dollar bills and eating/saving endangered animals and driving your fancy schmancy doctor wheels, I was running through a desert assisting in the defense of _this_ planet from another one.  So the next time you feel the need to remind me of things I already know?  Remind yourself of that one. I get paid too much to be mansplained to by a dude who draws magical circles in the air.”  

It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop.  

He swallowed thickly before replying. “So you know about—”  

“About Loki’s tarnished past?  Of fucking course I do.  Don’t be dense.”  

“I’m only attempting to do the job entrusted to me, Ms. Lewis, as you are likely attempting as well.  I apologize if you feel I’ve shown you any disrespect…”  

“You show up unannounced and without my permission to a closed-off area. And this isn’t the first time. Also, that _wasn’t_ a real apology, and I’m getting tired of you, so if you could...”  

“How would you have me announce my presence?” he asked, blatantly ignoring the rest of her statement. Lucky for her, she had lifelong experience in dealing with difficult men.

“I dunno.  Can you cast a skywriting spell or something?  Send me an owl?”  

“It’s unnecessary to mock me… ”  

“Your _presence_ is unnecessary.  I’ll let you know if we need any rabbits pulled out of any hats.  Stephen, if any rabbits are magically stuck in top hats, _you_ are my guy.  Until then, ABC your way out of this country, please. Stick to New York. If Loki shows up in New York, you can ream me six ways to Tuesday.  Deal?”  

“Fine.  And for what it’s worth… I’m sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you… ” He coughed and disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Darcy groaned and turned back to the shipful of Asgardians.  “Right, now that the peanut gallery is gone, we need to find a place for you folks…”  

* * *

 

Stephen appeared back in the New York Sanctum, a smile on his face regardless of the dressing down he’d just taken from Darcy Lewis.  

Intergalactic Diplomacy was her specialty.

She was impressive, if her S.H.I.E.L.D files were to be believed.  And he saw no reason for S.H.I.E.L.D to lie about something as trivial as Darcy Lewis’ academic credentials.  She was by no means a genius like himself or her father, Dr. Banner, but she was no slouch when it came to degrees, and she was remarkably plucky.  

They butted heads at every turn, but no matter the circumstances, Stephen seemed to find himself retreating with his tail between his legs.  

And he _loved_ it.  

Not that he’d ever admit it to her.  At least, not without getting an admission from _her_ in the process.  

And judging by her demeanor and behavior towards him, he wasn’t going to get the admission he wanted.  

Which, was fine, he conceded.  He felt his attraction to the young diplomat was likely due to his own competitive nature. She scratched an itch that no one seemed to be able to reach anymore..  

Any manner of feeling he had towards Darcy Lewis was rooted in the physical.  And he wasn’t the type to push himself where he wasn’t wanted.  Especially in matters of the physical.  

He was content to admire her from a distance and swallow the vinegar she spat at him.  

* * *

 

He was infuriating.  

Stephen Strange.  

He kept showing up and pissing her off.  And at the worst times too.  

It was almost like he was asking for it.  Like he… _liked_ it or something.  But it was probably just that stupid macho BS that had him challenging her authority.  Like his magical whatever had any credence or bearing over her.  

Darcy kicked off her shoes and reclined back in her seat.  The cool thing about flying alone was being able to kick back and relax without worrying about some rude person in the seat behind you.  Or in front of you.  Or on either side of you.  

Unfortunately for her, the plane was empty and the rude person was all in her head.  

Fucking… Stephen Strange.  

He seriously needed to stop.  She was a legit diplomat. A _very_ big deal.  She had a huge amount of responsibility.  And power.  And he kept messing everything up with his… _ways_.  

Seriously, how would _he_ react if she showed up in his wheelhouse?  Like, plopped herself down unannounced in his Sanctum of solitude and started fucking around with the yoga mats?  

He wouldn’t like it at all, she thought smugly.  

The idea both occurred to her and was dismissed just as readily.  

But then she pulled it back out of the recycle bin in her brain and thought about it again.  

Which resulted in a split second decision that may or may not have been the best one she ever made.  

She reached for the call button, which went straight to the captain, since there weren’t any flight attendants on this flight.  

“Ms. Lewis?”  

“Yeah… how difficult would it be to reroute to New York?”  

“At this juncture, not difficult at all.”  

“Awesome, please do it then.”  

“Reroute to New York, Ms. Lewis?”  

“Affirmative.”

“Rerouting as we speak… expect to be there around eight in the morning.”  

“Awesome,” she replied, settling back in the seat to relax.  

 _Let’s see how smug he is when I’m the one who surprises him._    

* * *

 

He sensed her presence nearly the second she arrived in New York.  He thought about poking around to find out where she was headed and showing up there.  Just to be an ass and get her riled up again.  

But it was soon apparent that she was coming HERE.  To the Sanctum.  

And that was even better than anything he could have planned at the last minute.  

She’d no sooner knocked on the door than he was answering it, smiling down at her confused face.  “Darcy?  To what do I owe the pleasure?  This is a _long_ way from D.C,” he simpered.

Not missing a beat, she replied immediately.  “Just wanted to have a talk.  Human to well… you.”  

“If this is in reference to our parting in Norway, suffice it to say that I’ve forgiven you.  I hope you haven’t lost any sleep over our unfortunate argument.”

She narrowed her eyes slightly.  “Actually this _is_ in reference to that…”  

“Please, come in?” he asked, stepping back and sweeping his arm to the side.  

She took a few steps into the door and he closed it behind her.  She looked impeccable, as always.  What he wouldn’t give to see her looking even the slightest bit disheveled.  Stephen would bet she looked amazing when disheveled.    

“Look, dude.  You can’t just show up without letting me know, okay?  These situations are really fragile and the introduction of any foreign variable can be super detrimental.  I know you think you’re the big cheese around here with your magic circles and Inner Sanctum of whatever, but…”

“Aren’t you doing the same thing now?  Showing up here? Unannounced? Rude,” he muttered, clucking his tongue.  

“Listen up, Houdini…” Darcy rounded on him, reaching for and grasping a handful of his shirt.  She heard a tiny rip and gasped when he grasped her wrist.  “Whoa.  Sorry.  Dude, I didn’t mean to--” 

“Yes, you did,” he whispered, hoping to poke and prod her enough that whatever was between them exploded.  The fire in her eyes as she locked her gaze onto his was burning hot enough to do just that.  

* * *

 

He wasn’t flinging her away like she’d been expecting.  If anything, he pulled her closer before releasing her hand.  

She’d probably ripped whatever he was wearing underneath his… jerkin or whatever.  Because dude had like a billion layers on.  Not including that cape that moved around on its own.  

The definition of extra was Stephen Strange.  

He was holding her gaze.  His eyes were dark and practically devouring her.  She should probably be scared.  Except she wasn’t.  She was… kind of getting a little hot under the collar.  Hot and bothered.  She liked that look.  

“Did not,” she countered, her eyes narrowing as she reached for what could be described as the collar of his doublet or whatever, and yanked him closer, feeling the hard press of his body against hers. Something she hadn’t even considered before that moment in time.  

He licked his lips.  “You’re stunningly beautiful when you’re angry.”

“How about when I’m not?”  she asked.  

“I couldn’t tell you. I’ve never seen you not angry…”   

Arching her eyebrow, she pushed him back in his entryway, forcing him to walk in reverse as she advanced. “You’re annoyingly handsome and I’m mad that I never noticed it before…”

He smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist, hauling her impossibly closer than before.  His breath was hot, and scented like some kind of herbal tea.

Everything about this dude was so… hashtag _aesthetic_ and extra and she wanted to tear it all off him.  

“We doing this here?” she asked, the words had barely escaped her lips before she was pushed backwards against a wall.  

“Yes.  Is that alright?”  

“Yes…”  

He grinned and dipped his head down to seal his lips over hers, one hand coming up to cushion her head against the wall..  Stephen moaned into her mouth and she reached for his waist, only to come in contact with every single one of the belts, cords and sashes he had looped around it.  

Frowning, she looked down and back up at him. “What even are you wearing?  Tell me you can take it off quickly.”

“I can take it off quickly.”  

“Then do it, because I’m not messing with any of that mess you call fashion.”  

He leaned down to mouth over her throat, his clothes disappearing beneath her fingertips.  Not all of his clothes. He wasn’t nude.  He was still wearing some kind of tunic.  And soft knit pants.

“I don’t call it fashion,” he argued half-heartedly, pushing back from the wall.  “I call it a uniform.”  

“It’s got too many layers.”  

Speaking of too many layers, Darcy was still dressed, completely.  Even though Stephen had his left hand hovering over the hidden zipper on her skirt.

His lips parted and he paused, searching her eyes.  “Is this okay?”  

One of her hands reached for the buttons on her top as the other went up to loosen the clip in her hair.  Her curls tumbled down over her shoulders and she shook them out.  “It’s more than okay.”

His eyes darkened and he tugged on the zipper, leaning back down to kiss his way along her throat. His facial hair rasped against her skin, and she reached around to grasp at his ass, squeezing roughly at what his dumbass ‘uniform’ hid from view.  

Her skirt fell down around her ankles, his hand smoothing over her hip slowly before hiking her leg up, up and around his waist.

Rocking against her, his dark eyes found hers once more, watching her reaction as he ground his erection against her core.    

“Still okay?” he asked.  

“Dude.  Shut up…”  she teased.  “Shut up and take me against this fucking wall or so help me--”  

She grunted when his mouth sealed over hers, his hand slipping down into her panties.  Two long fingers parted her lips and slid through the slickness he found there.  They circled her clit before delving deeper into her folds.  

He was down to the second knuckle when he crooked his fingers, pressing still until he found what he was looking for.  

She whimpered, biting her lip to hold back the sounds, because like hell she was going to let him know she liked what he was doing.  

He heard anyway, repeating his action until she was a babbling mess.  

“Don’t stop… please… don’t stop…”  

He hummed in her ear and slowed his ministrations, slowed them until he withdrew completely, his fingers dripping with her.  “I want to _feel_ you…”

She reached for the ties on his pants, undoing and loosening them until they fell down around his ankles.  She should have known he went commando.  

The corners of her mouth twitched up in the semblance of a smile. She reached for him, not waiting for either of their shirts to find their way to the floor.  There was simply no time.  

Her panties were awkwardly thrust down her hips however, sliding down the rest of the way after he got them over the swell of her ass.  

He hiked her leg up high, pressing his hand under her knee and pushing her open.  

The thick head of his cock teased around her slick opening and he captured and held her gaze as he began to push inside.  His eyes darkened, and she swore she could see the cosmos swirling around in his pupils.  

His cheeks reddened with every excruciatingly pleasurable inch.  

Darcy’s hip ached a little from being held in such an open position, but other than that, the experience was delightfully intense.  

Stephen pushed her up a little more, hiking her onto his front.  She could feel a force under her ass, holding her up like she was seated on a shelf or something.  

But nothing was there, and his hands were planted on the wall on either side of her head as his hips began to thrust in and out.  

She glanced down furtively, wondering if he was actually holding her up with magic or if there was a table over here that she’d somehow missed.  

He smirked a little, moving his hands and hoisting her up further on the wall, both of them rising up a bit further as he slowly and firmly fucked her against it.  

One hand left the wall, coming down to rest at the apex of her thighs, his thumb circling her clit and pressing just hard enough to make her grunt in time with his thrusts.  

Her clit ached beneath his thumb, the slightly increasing pressure he exuded on it was delicious and she felt the first burning tendrils of her release begin to take hold.

Her muscles clenched and she came with a soft, “Ohhh…”  

His thrusts became erratic and he whispered her name when he finished, pressing a soft kiss on her throat before he stopped completely.

They floated back down to the floor, landing softly. He pulled out of her, sliding down in a heap on the rug in his entryway.  

“Can you stay long?” he asked.  

She shook her head. “I really need to fly down to DC to check in with my higher-ups, or I would.”  

“Next time, I’ll show you the rest of the Sanctum,” he said, smirking slightly and reaching for his pants.  

“There’s going to be a next time?” she asked.  

“I assumed.  I’m not going to stop annoying you.”  

“Good,” she replied.  “I certainly hope you won’t.”  

“I’m not usually finished this quickly either,” he continued.  “I can drag it out for hours and hours if you’d like.”  

Her stomach swooped despite having just been in the throes of pleasure at his hand (and cock) only moments before.  

“I am definitely intrigued,” she replied, a slight smile on her lips.  “Don’t go getting soft on me though.”  

He scoffed.  “Wouldn’t dream of it, Ms. Lewis. Everything about you keeps me _hard_.”  

Ignoring that blatant attempt at innuendo, she reached for her panties.  “Look me up if you’re ever in DC.  I might could hook you up at some diplomats’ kids’ birthday party.  The Amazing Stephen!”  She tugged them back up over her hips and fished around for her skirt.  “Think about it.  You’d probably make hella bank.”

He rolled his eyes, reaching over to shove her shoulder playfully.  “Keep it up.  I’ll fuck you on the ceiling.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some loveys if you liked it! :D


End file.
